Broken Backgrounds
by Somedaymydreamswillcome
Summary: They say that a mate bite is only fully activated when the two people are in love, but what happens when its just an accident? AU INUKAG Best Friend High School Themed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Broken Background

Chapter 1

_hey-language arts is sooo boring_

_**i know right...r u coming over to my house tonight?**_

_Yeh sure…_

_**i think that Melodi and Sesshy want to watch some movies that k?**_

_sure...which movies?_

_**o dunno maybe dodgeball and grind**_

_cool...i will be there_

_**oops teacher coming- hide the evidence**_

I looked down at the note in my hand and quickly hid it in my black-with-safety-pins purse. That note was from my best and only friend, Inuyasha. I had a lot of little notes from him in the secret place in my closet. You see, my name is Kagome and I live in this huge house with a whole bunch of little hidden passageways and places. Inuyasha does too, except in a house of his own. Supposedly, a long time ago, our houses were built for nobility and they wanted to be all safe and shit so they had all these hidden things put everywhere...don't ask me why.

I live in this huge house (well mansion) next to Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's mate Melodi. I met my father once and that was when he bought me the house and revealed my heritage, but lets not go into too many details. He married this lady a long time ago, when I was like 13. My mom died giving birth to my brother Sota, except he went to live with my dad and I stayed all alone because my father was filthy stinking rich and could afford for me to have a house of my own and like some maid that comes while I'm in school. So, it's me all alone in a house with Inuyasha and his brother and sister-in-law (well kinda since they are just mates not married or anything) next door though it's cool...especially since our estates are like 5 acres each in this huge piney forest. I knew Inuyasha when I was little before his parents died and my mom died. But he moved away and I never saw him again until…we met again through our houses...well one of our house's hidden passageways...

FLASHBACK TIME!

When I first moved in, I was searching for a room when I found this room that was the only one with a fireplace in it. It was seriously weird, so I checked out the fireplace and found this weird lever that I thought was the opener to the top to let all the smoke out right. I pulled it and suddenly the ground under me moved and I found myself in this weird underground tunnel. I started walking since it is fun to explore sometimes and I didn't know how to get out. The only place to go was forward and I noticed that the walls looked extremely old and rotten.

I saw some light up ahead and automatically recognized it as a flashlight. I started to scream thinking it was some weird person that was probably going to kill me. Halfway into my scream a smooth hand clamped down on my mouth. I heard a soft and urgent voice say, "I'm not going to fucking hurt you, just don't scream…I don't want the fucking walls to cave in. Now, I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and hopefully you won't scream your damn lungs out."

"AGH!" I screamed, come on…who wouldn't? Once again I felt the smooth hand over my mouth.

"I said _don't scream_!" he whispered. "Now, where's that damn flashlight?"

He picked up the discarded flashlight and stopped at my face. I heard him take a sharp breath, "K-k-kagome?" he said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I asked…surely this was some perverted stalker that wanted to take advantage of me in this tunnel.

"It's me…." He pulled the flashlight away from my face and lit up his.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed and started to run to him, but I stopped, hearing a strange rumble from behind me.

"RUN! THIS WAY IT'S CLOSER." He said, but he didn't give me time to run…he just picked me up and ran. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, he smelt really good. I felt something hard, a rock I think, hit my head and I blacked out.

End of Chapter 1

Review please. Remember, we are still in flashback mode so…I'm not finished with the flashback yet. I will only put reminders here that absolutely need to be here, unless you want me to put fun author's notes in it. You tell me in a review and the more votes I have for author's notes, I'll do author's notes. Also, I need three reviews to post up another one so yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own. (This seems to work better for everything)

REMEMBER! STILL IN FLASHBACK, EXCEPT IN INUYASHA P.O.V.!

Broken Backgrounds

Chapter 2

"Hmmm." Kagome moaned. She _had_ gotten a bad hit on the head with that damn rock. Should I go sit/lay next to her? That sounded good, especially since she had grown since I last saw her. Damn she smells really good though!

"Inuyasha." She called. I walked over and sat on her side of my bed. You see, my fireplace has a secret entrance too. Except I already knew about it and I just go down there a lot to escape the lovesick smiles (or in Sesshy's case: stare) my sister-in-mate and Sesshomaru give each other.

"Kagome. I'm right here. Do you need anything?" I said. I sounded different and my body reacted to her differently. _What is going on?_ Then it hit me; my body was recognizing her as a potential mate. I blushed; I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"No." Kagome whispered and tried to get up. "OW!" She practically screamed. My ears were still ringing. "OK, I think I might need some strong painkillers and water, if that's alright?" She said while relaxing back into my bed. I ran to go get the water and aspirin. All the way there, I couldn't help but think how much I missed her from our old days when we were kids together. It was good until my mom and dad died. That day I will never forget, but can choose not to remember, which always works for me.

"Ok, Kagome. Damn, you have to be more careful in dark rotten tunnels like that." I teased as I went to sit by her stomach and hand her the medicine and water. He smelt a tantalizing smell and felt his inner barriers start to come down. _DAMN! That smell is gonna make me lose control sometime, if we see each other more often._

"Thanks, _Inu_. And I didn't know it would cave in like that." She said. I winced at the childish nickname.

"Don't ever call me that again!" I said, hoping she'd catch the hint I didn't want to be called that. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"What's wrong _Inu_? Don't like your old name?" She said.

"Kagome, now don't push it!" I said.

"Why, too afraid I'll embarrass you? Too bad, if you remember I don't forget anything, _Inu_!" That was it! The last straw.

"KAGOME!" I playfully lunged at her except I lost my balance and landed on top of her.

"EEK!" She shrieked. I landed straddling her waist and she started to hit me with her fists. It didn't do any damage though. I work out, too bad. Looks like I have her right where I want her. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them together above her head.

"Now, _KAGGY_! Who has the upperhand?" I said and leaned down and touched noses with her trying to be intimidating. "I wouldn't make me mad anymore…I just might put you into a bigger restraint. HMM. Maybe a HEADLOCK?"

"Hanyou!" She said as a blinding blue light engulfed us. I looked down at her and gasped. She had ears like mine but they were black with blue tips. Her hair had turned black with a stripe of blue on her left side and the tips were a dark blue. I felt her claws dig into my hands and felt a strange difference in the posture of her face and knew then that she had fangs as long as mine. _What the fuck? This was unsuspected!_

"Oh, Inu, I forgot to tell you. My father released the demon side of me, (A/N: you perverts…get your head out of the gutter! lol) when I met him a year ago. Supposedly, he was a powerful demon and marked me as a human with a talisman to keep me safe, I activate it by saying which form I want to be in. If the talisman breaks, I will remain as a hanyou forever. Who is the best now, Inu?" She said, I could feel her stomach against mine. It burned into my skin and I couldn't breath. Her smell was intoxicating.

"UMM…Me?" I guessed still not soaking up all the information.

"No…ME!" and with that she flipped the restraint and landed on top of me. _Damn, I gotta be more careful._

RRRRRINNNNGGGGGG!

The bell knocked both of them out of their daydream and into modern times. How they loved those good ol' days…

END OF CHAPTER

New one coming soon. Must have three reviews to update! SO REVIEW DAMMIT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.

Author's Note: AGH! I love you people! You guys inspire me sooo much! Anyways here are the answers to all the reviews I've gotten! I swear I am SOO sorry…it's just sooo much shit was going on in my life and yeh…it REALY sucked…but I'm good…cause its summer.

Chapter One Reviews:

**Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha: **I'm really glad that you like my story and I think your going to love what comes next…

**Provoked:** WOW! Looks like I gave into your demands! Lol

**Sesshothepup:** :blushes: You flatter me! Thanx sooo much! And screw the people who don't review to your stories…your stories are DAMN good and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!

Chapter Two Reviews:

**dancingrose32:** I'm so happy that you like my story! And I'm updating as fast as I can!

**demonic-hotty:** I'm not sure if I want Sango and Miroku in this story…but I'm willing to take a vote on if they should be added to the story. P.S.: I'm updating! Lol

**Provoked: **who said I wasn't random? Lol jk…thnx for reviewing!

**Sesshothepup: **AGH::ducks pie: please! I'll do whatever you want just no more CREAM PIES! Lol…but I do love Sonic's (don't own that either) Crème Pie Shakes (don't own THAT either! Damn u world and lawyers one day I shall be a lawyer and I won't have to deal with damn disclaimers!)

Chapter Three

Broken Backgrounds

later that day at Inuyasha's house

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while coming through the door. "Your door was unlocked…I thought I would let myself in."

"One sec, be right down!" Inuyasha yelled from upstairs. "I just got done taking a shower."

"Alright, I'll be in the living room." Kagome said.

ONE HOUR LATER!

:SNORE::SNORE:

"Okay Kagome! I'm done! Can you imagine how long it takes for me to dry my hair? Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha said as he walked down the spiral staircase.

He walked over to his living room only to find the television on and Kagome asleep on the couch. He went to the back of the couch and touched her nose with his finger. She pulled her hand over her nose and started scratching it.

"This might be fun!" Inuyasha squealed. (OOC I KNO!)

He ran around the couch so he could reach her better. He poked her in the stomach and watched as she squirmed under his finger. Then he got some make up from Melodi's (Sesshomaru's mate) cabinet in the big bathroom and pulled out random things. He didn't really know how to put it on so he just made lots of marks and writings on her face. He ended up making her look like some weird freak with a face deformation. Except when he was using some powder he poofed it and a whole bunch of the powder went into Kagome's nose. Kagome awoke with a sneeze and a scream. She sneezed because of the powder and screamed because Inuyasha was kneeling over her using makeup that was sprawled over the floor and couch.

"INUYASHA! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!" Kagome yelled so loud that Sesshomaru came downstairs and took one look at the mess and fled the room wide eyed and fearful for his life.

one hour later

"whoo…I'm pooped…never knew chasing you would wipe me out!" Kagome sighed while laying sprawled out next to Inuyasha on his bed.

"You, pooped? Feh! I never knew you could scratch sooo hard…" Inuyasha said nursing his arm. "Look, you made a booboo!"

"AW, want me to kiss it to make it better?" Kagome teased.

"Ywes!" Inuyasha said like a baby on the verge of tears.

"Ok…" Kagome grabbed his arm and kissed the deep gouge that was already healing demonically and put some miko power into it. The scratch healed before both of their eyes.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome curled up in a little ball.

"No prob." Kagome said as she relinquished her body to sleep. Inuyasha curled up next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Night, Kaggy." He said as he too nodded off.

when Kagome started to come around…the next morning (Saturday…so you know…)

"haaaa aaaaahh" Kagome yawned and rolled over right into Inuyasha's nice chest. _Gosh why does he have to smell sooo damn good!_ Kagome snuggled deeper and nuzzled her nose into his chest while breathing in deeply. This got Inuyasha's attention. (so you know…Inuyasha is a VERY light sleeper and Kagome isn't)

"So, you like cuddling don't you?" He said as he looked down at Kagome's upturned blushing face. "Well, cuddling time is over…time for breakfast!"

"But I wanna go back to sleep!" Kagome whined while pushing Inuyasha back down on the bed.

"Nope, sorry!" Inuyasha grunted as he lifted Kagome up and onto his right shoulder and bounced her up and downusing his arms and her stomach. "Wake up!"

"OOO—KKK—aaaa—yyyy!" Kagome said bumpily as an idea came to mind. She remembered back when they used to fight like little pups way back when both their moms were alive. They used to scratch _already done that_, chase _done that too_, and bite _hmmmm_.

Inuyasha growled when he felt Kagome's sharp fangs sink down into the junction between his neck and his shoulder on his right arm. _I'll teach her a thing or two about biting that wench!_ So, Inuyasha flipped Kagome down to a bridal carry and leaned his head down and bit her in the exact same place she bit him. But as he pulled back both him and Kagome were astounded as a bright light filled the room.

"What the fuck--?" Kagome started to say as she watched both Sesshomaru and Melodi rush into the room.

"YOU GUYS FINALLY MATED! I'M SOOO PROUD OF YOU!" Melodi squealed.

"M-m-mated!" Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at each other as the said the exact same thing.

A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo glad that I FINALLY updated…it took me forever…but yeh…REVIEW!

Melody-REVIEW OR I'LL—

Reviewers-NOT THE BUTTONS NOT THE GUMDROP BUTTONS!  
Melody-REVIEW!

Reviewers-Yes Ma'am

Melody-MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry about the evil laughs…I'm just in the mood…:wink wink: Meow! Lmfao Preston…loser!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own.

Chapter Four

Broken Backgrounds

"M-M-Mated?" Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously screamed.

"Why of course! Don't you know anything? When two youkai who love each other very much bite each other on the right neck and shoulder junction, they mate for life. There is a consequence of mate biting before you actually mate though…" Melodi calmly explained to them.

"Consequence? No one even explained MATE BITING TO ME!" Inuyasha howled.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE MATED! WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT SCHOOL? WILL THE MARK GO AWAY? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIVES?"

Kagome was still shocked and speechless, but in her mind she thought, _Consequence, what consequence?_

"YEH, WHAT KAGOME SAID!" Inuyasha voiced for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Kagome hasn't said anything…" Sesshomaru calmly said. "Are you hallucinating? Or is your love for each other that strong that you can already mind-speak to each other? That usually doesn't take place until AFTER you physically mate."

"Wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves here…What is this consequence you were talking about Melodi?" Kagome said while sliding out of Inuyasha's arms and standing next to Inuyasha, not noticing that his arm was still around her shoulder.

"Well, the consequence is different for each couple. For instance, Sesshomaru and I couldn't step out of each others sight or we would be sprung back together. I developed so many bruises from that before me and Sesshomaru actually…you know…" Melodi blushed furiously.

"Is there anyway we can find out what our consequence is?" Kagome patiently stared at the two mates in front of her.

"Well, you can start by walking away from Inuyasha. It usually has to do with how separated the couple is." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome started to take one step when she noticed that Inuyasha's left arm was around her shoulder. She peeled it off using her right hand and started to walk, but noticed that Inuyasha was still holding her right hand.

"Inuyasha, this isn't going to work if you're going to keep holding my hand." Kagome said while turning to Inuyasha only to find his face looking very surprised.

"Kagome, it's not me. I can't take my hand away from yours. It's like we're stuck together by sticky glue or something." Inuyasha squeaked out.

"Aha, so you have to be touching skin to skin…Hmm….How unusual." Sesshomaru said while letting his hand rest on his chin in a pondering way.

"I don't care about how unusual it is! I want to know how to stop this other than physically mating!" Kagome yelled.

"That's the catch, Kagome. There is no other way…" Melodi said.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously screamed.

"Well, Mating is stronger than marriage…because you can't undo a mate-bite. So, if the two youkai mate-bite each other, they must be meant to be. Inuyoukai are prone to be over protective of the people they choose to mate with, so they usually mate-bite before physically mating." Sesshomaru explained.

"I think I need some time to think…Alone!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Same." Inuyasha said. "Come on. Let's go to my room."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and silently entered Inuyasha's room. Kagome flopped down onto the bed and brought Inuyasha down with her.

"What are we going to do? What about school? What about showering? And changing? And Kami knows what else?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't think it really matters. I mean sooner or later the news will make it out. And about the other stuff... I don't think we really have to worry too much about that. I mean we're eventually going to have to see each other naked. So should it really matter at all? I mean I certainly don't care if you see me without my clothes because I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you anyways, whether I like it our not!"

"So, you mean you won't like spending the rest of your life with me?" Kagome said while standing up, anger flaring. "Sit, boy!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were flung to the floor by the necklace Kagome had put on Inuyasha as a joke earlier that year.

"I didn't know it would hurt so badly." Kagome mumbled into the ground. "How do you get used to it?"

"Oh, well, you sit me so much…" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. _Damn wench. She should know it hurts my pride more than my back._

_Well, I would stop if you asked me nicely!_ Kagome thought to Inuyasha indignantly.

A/N: WOW HOW AMAZING! THEY ARE MATED NOW! I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THE CONSEQUENCE EITHER! I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM TALKING IN ALL CAPS, IT'S JUST REALLY FUN AND IT'S REALLY COOL. Like when people say things twice for emphasis, EMPHASIS! lol. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story and here is the

REVIEW OF REVIEWS!

Chapter Three Reviews:

**HerbalEssence**: I updated!

**Shin Kerron**: Hmm. I meant for that to signify their bonding and all the spiritualness (I know…not a word!) involved. It was also like a beam that let everyone in their immediate family know of their status relationship…It meant a lot of things, some of which I still haven't figured out. I saw this whole story in a dream of mine…so I'm just following my dream! Teehee.

**MiniSparky**: Thanks! And I updated!

**New moonfull moon**: I try to make things as interesting as they can be…I'm also trying to make the chappies longer so bare with me here!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't own…

A/N: I think I forgot this, but everytime she goes to Inuyasha she's in her hanyou form! Thanks…Just wanted to clear that up!

Broken Backgrounds

Chapter 5

_Well, I would stop if you asked me nicely!_ Kagome thought to Inuyasha indignantly.

"Like that's ever gonna happen!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome looked at the digital clock on Inuyasha's nightstand and noticed it read 1:00pm. She also noticed a slight pressure in her lower tummy. _Uh-Oh! I gotta go pee._

_Aw man, Kagome! Can't you hold it!_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome slightly annoyed.

"What do you MEAN 'can't I hold it!' I'm going to have to go sooner or later and I really have to go NOW!" Kagome said and dragged Inuyasha to his attached bathroom. "Close the door Inuyasha. I don't want Sesshy or Melo coming in looking for us. And turn around and don't peek!"

"Sure, sure whatever." Inuyasha said as he turned around, but still holding Kagome's hand. _Aw shit! Now I have to go pee!_ (A/N: You know how if you hear someone go pee or you hear water running you have this sudden urge to pee? Yeh…That's Inuyasha for you.)

_AHA! I knew it! I knew you were going to have to go pee sooner or later._ Kagome triumphantly thought.

"How do I go pee?" Inuyasha said suddenly turning around knowing Kagome was finished. "I mean I need both hands."

Kagome blushed. "Umm…I can put my hand on your back. That's mainly the only thing I can think of right now."

"Yeah, I think that will work." Inuyasha said as Kagome snaked her other arm under Inuyasha's shirt onto his muscled back and took the other hand out of his.

Kagome blushed again as she noticed and commended to memory the feel of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha finished up and went to wash his hands, Kagome's hand still on his back. Kagome's hand started to feel like it had small electric shocks pulsing into it. _Why is this happening to me?_

_Why is what happening to you?_ Inuyasha worriedly thought. He brought his hand behind his back grabbed Kagome's hand and turned around.

Kagome wondered if he felt it too. _Oh, nothing…Do you smell that?_

"You mean…Do I smell the…" Inuyasha smiled knowing Kagome would finish his sentence.

"RAIN!" Kagome screeched. "Come on Inuyasha let's go play in it!" Then she looked down at her clothes to make sure she could get them dirty. It was her favorite shirt, she couldn't let it get wet! "Oh, wait…Can I borrow a shirt before we go, I don't want this shirt getting wet."

"Sure." Inuyasha rummaged through a drawer one-handedly, the other hand still holding Kagome's, and pulled out a plain white shirt. "Here."

"Thanks, but how do I put it on? I mean I sort of need both hands to pull it over my head." Kagome pondered.

"I have an idea." Inuyasha said, leaning down and lifting up a pant leg, by this time the huge storm was just rolling in. "Link your ankle with mine, then put your hands straight up. I'll do the rest." She did as she was told and he lifted her shirt off her head and over her arms and cute hanyou ears. He couldn't help but admire the skin underneath her shirt and his eyes wandered to her **_black_** bra. He slipped his **_white_** t-shirt over her head and brought her hands down. All this time he noticed that she kept shivering whenever he touched her in any way, be it on the arm or stomach. _Are you cold?_ He mind-asked her once they got out side and started jumping around holding each others hands.

_Nah._ Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed he was looking at her strangely. "What? Something wrong?" Then she looked down and noticed her shirt was soaked and you could see her black bra through the fabric. "HENTAI!" she screamed. "SIT!" She was pulled to the ground along with Inuyasha. "Remind me next time to not do that ever again." She mumbled into the ground."

"Done and done." He said back. "Sorry about looking at you…It's my male nature."

"Ah, I know. We're both gonna need a shower though…We're FILTHY!" She responded and looked down again to see her shirt, arms, legs, face, hair, ears, and neck covered in mud. She looked over at Inuyasha to see the more mud covering him.

A/N: Teehee. I'm so evil! Now they have to take a shower together…MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

See that little button down there::points finger at the little purple button that says "GO.": Imagine that it'll take you to the Willy Wonka Factory where you can eat as MUCH CANDY AS YOU WANT! NOW PRESS IT DAMMIT!


End file.
